Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: In that one night they had fallen in love, they had saved each other and they had broken each other's hearts.
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by 'Broken Bird' by Jack's Mannequin- beautiful song- you should go listen to it :)

As I started writing this it just took a life of its own, it went to darker places than I had intended and it is more heartbreaking than I had intended it to be- so instead of leaving it simply as a one-shot I've decided to make it a two-shot- unless people want more in which case I can keep going.

Set mid-Season 11.

Please review- let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part One) **

The night stretched out forever above her as she listened to the sound of footsteps and strangers strolling along the strip hoping to lose herself amongst the crowd. A cigarette slowly burnt out between her fingers as she did what she could to keep herself calm, to stop herself from breaking down in the way she knew she needed to. The lights, the noise and the anonymity of her surroundings weighed as heavy on her heart as her thoughts.

Life had been a strange thing for Sara Sidle- it had brought it with it bouts of pain along with moments of happiness that had blinded her. She thought of the moment she had realised she lost not only her father but her mother too. She recalled how overwhelmed she had been by the sound of her husband's voice as he had read his vows to her. But no one appeared to be with her now. After another long shift she had returned to an empty house, silence echoed back at her as she called out for affection, for someone to tell her everything was going to be just fine. The sense of abandonment seemed to be a constant cover to her life she acknowledged with a sense of defeat.

Taking a final drag from her cigarette she made her way towards some form of salvation, the sense of a saviour, from her own tortured mind. Sara picked up the phone looking around at the people passing the phone booth barely registering her existence. Absentmindedly she placed the required coins in the machine and began dialling his number- she knew it by heart. Resting her head against the top of the phone she listened to the sound of dial tone hoping with all of her being that he would answer. That he would save her.

"Hello?" His sleep clouded voice came from the other side like a light at the end of a tunnel. She remained silent for a few moments not knowing what to say. How does one go about wording a plea for help? She had never been good at asking for help, life had taught her the hard way that not many people were willing to waste their time listening to her complaints of how things were unfair.

"I need you Greg..." She almost whimpered into the phone, as if he were there in person, not holding back the tears that had been holding her emotions hostage all night. She could hear his heart break at the sound of her sorrow.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." He asked the concern in his voice making her heart well up with hope. She gave him her location and closed her eyes placing the phone back on the hook the tears not stopping as she hid her face from the world. If she was honest with herself she felt ashamed for the state she had found herself in, the position she had let herself accept. Pride had always one been one of her many flaws, but this time she wished she had spoke up earlier, she wished she'd stopped herself from falling. She found herself sinking to the floor, gathering her knees to her chest as she became the smallest she could be.

"Sara...Sara..." His voice rang through her ear as if she were waking from a coma. Greg was crouched down beside her, his eyes wide with concern and love. His cheeks were painted a red from the fact he had ran there as quickly as he could after parking his car sensing the urgency of her turmoil. She glanced at him with desperation; her arms found their place around him clinging to his warmth, to his existence as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. He held her tightly against himself wanting to protect her from every single one of her demons.

"It's going to be okay..." Greg whispered into her ear helping Sara to her feet. He gathered her shivering frame into his holding her up as she placed herself like a paper doll in his arms. She'd let all of her vulnerability show in that moment as she counted on him to keep her going, to keep reminding her that she was still living. Sara had tried so hard not to let her life become a routine of simple necessity but that is exactly what it had become. She woke to the brightness of neon knowing that the same loneliness that plagued the bed where she slept would continue to follow her throughout the day. Greg helped her into the passenger seat of his car squeezing her hand to let her know she didn't need to be alone any more. He was going to do everything in his power to make things to better. Like those old fairy tales she had hoped for, he would be knight in shining armour, saving her from the depression of everyday life.

Greg carefully pulled up in front of her town house with a small sigh. He glanced at Sara and realised that he couldn't leave her alone, not now. Climbing out of the car he made the short walk to the passenger door, opening it he offered Sara his hand. She grasped hold of his fingers as if he was a life jacket and she was drowning in an ocean. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck breathing in the scent of his skin seeking the sense of comfort he provided her as he carried her up the steps to her front door. Using the spare key he had, he let them both into her inner shrine, to the place that held every single of her deepest, darkest thoughts.

He sat himself down on the sofa letting her rest her head on his lap as she sobbed letting every single one of the tears she had held back escape into the dim light of the night. Greg held on to her hand as she shook with sadness against his body, her unhappiness hurting him more than anything.

Sara pulled herself up sitting beside him emotionally drained, her head suddenly feeling light as she attempted to regain herself control. Greg stood himself up but her finger's intertwined with his and she stood up beside him indicating that she didn't want to let him go.

"Stay..." Sara whispered with broken hope. He could feel his heart stop in his chest as he nodded, silently promising not to leave her till she was okay. She slowly led him by the hand to her bedroom, not saying a word as she turned to face him. With a moment hesitation Sara closed the space between them placing her lips on his. Greg realised that he couldn't help but kiss her back taking in the taste of her tears. She pulled away looking into his confused hazel eyes before leaning back into him.

"Make love to me." She whispered in his ear gently pulling one of his hands towards her body. It had been so long since she'd felt the physical contact of a lover, and Sara realised that she needed Greg in a way she had never imagined before. She needed his lips on hers, she needed his hands trailing over her skin and his body aching for hers. Greg kissed her again his hands tangling with her hair pushing it out of the way displaying her desperate expression to his eyes. He kissed her again his hands gliding down her back pulling her body against his. Sara's arms were around his neck as she moved them both back towards the bed.

Sara helped him take off her shirt exposing her pale skin to his hungry eyes his hands discovered her body, running over her skin without hesitation. She laid back giving him full access as he trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts his hands still holding hers. She arched her back into him bringing her body closer to his mouth, almost begging him to devour her. His kisses seemed to dance on her skin, leaving a trail of warmth across her chest that made her breath shudder in her throat and her heart pound. Greg's eyes sought her own again, the uncertainty shining through as he dipped lower following the curve of her stomach with his lips and the sweep of her hip with his hand. She responded with a low moan and twisted her hips provocatively against him relishing the vibrations of his growl against her sensitive skin. Every feather-like touch made her body tremble with anticipation. Greg didn't grasp at her with desperation, he savoured every second he could spend worshipping her body and it felt incredible.

He slowly unzipped her jeans, tugging them down her long legs and throwing them unceremoniously aside because they were simply in the way of their skin on skin contact. His hands smoothed over her legs moving back towards her hips. Greg kissed the inside of her thigh making her whither with anticipation; Sara bit her lip and rolled her head back her body willing him to continue. His hands placed pressure on her hips as he kissed her stomach his tongue flicking over her skin, the taste more than arousing than he could have ever imagined. Sara's hips rocked forward again; she wanted to get lost in the sweet, deliberate softness of his touch.

Greg pulled her panties away exposing her to his eyes but she wasn't embarrassed, or nervous as he had expected her to be as she lay naked in front of him. A growl escaped her lips as she pleaded with him to touch her before she went insane. Greg brushed his thumb purposely over her clit watching her response with amazement. The sound of his moan ran through his body like a shiver. He dipped his head again kissing the inside of her thigh before sucking on her clit as he inserted two fingers into her seeping sex. He began pumping in and out of her slowly not wanting to rush, tonight was about Sara.

"Greg..." she groaned her eyes shut as she gripped hold of the sheets around her. He sped up knowing that she was close, his tongue flicking over her purposefully. She groaned loudly her whole body tightening. Greg pulled him up covering body with his own kissing her slowly as she undid his belt and then his trousers. He helped take them off before positioning himself between Sara's legs glancing nervously down at her as he entered her, his heart beat increasing triple fold. He remained still for a moment catching his breath before he began moving over her. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper matching every one of his thrusts with her own.

She had lost every ounce of misery in the intensity of that moment the only thing she could feel was the ecstasy of Greg's touch. He leant forward kissing her as he continued at a feverish pace helping Sara lift one of her legs over his shoulder. The passion they both felt in that moment was more than either of them had ever experienced with anyone else. The feeling of each other's skin, the warmth of each other's bodies and the taste of each other's lips replaced all of the disappointment, the heart ache and harshness of reality.

Sara let go of all of the memories of her broken childhood, the abandonment she felt by her husband and the depression of facing death every day as she felt her body let go. She breathlessly embraced Greg as her orgasm rippled through her body. He let every single disappointment love had brought his way as he let Sara drag him under along with her. Greg breathlessly rolled onto his back pulling Sara into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could. Their eyes met with an honesty that neither one of them could have expected in that moment.

"Thank you..." Sara muttered to Greg as she rested her head on his chest her finger tips dancing over his skin before tangling with his fingers.

"You don't need to thank me Sara... I love you..." He whispered into her hair, his hand caressing her back absentmindedly. Sara planted a gentle kiss on his collar bone and closed her eyes letting her exhausted body settle and rest in his arms as if there was no other place for her to be.

Sara woke to find the morning light tangled with their bodies as they sprawled out on the bed clinging to each other. The air was heavy with the scent of their sex and as Sara slowly unravelled herself from Greg's body she caught sight of the wedding picture that took pride of place on her night stand. But unlike what she had expected Sara realised she didn't feel any guilt. She had needed the previous night. She had needed to feel alive again.

With a strange sense of confusion Sara picked up the clothes from the previous night and pulled them back on as silently as she could doing her best not to wake Greg. Finding her cigarettes and a lighter she crept down stairs. Stepping into the fresh air Sara began to let her thoughts race through her mind like the cars on the road as she walked taking drags from her cigarette as she did so. Greg had always been there for her even when she hadn't known what she needed. He had listened to ramble about how dark everything seemed and not judged her. He had always been there to pull her into his arms to make sure she was okay. And as the lack of guilt settled into her system Sara began to wonder if she felt the same things for him as he did for her. Greg had always been honest about his feelings- he had always made it clear that he'd be happy when she was happy. The previous night she had felt a sense of contentment she had never experienced with anyone else before. And in that moment she knew exactly what it was she felt for Greg.

Greg woke with the sun in his eyes he reached out his hand for Sara but he was to be greeted by an empty side of the bed. His heart jumped into his throat as he pulled himself up realising that her clothes were not in the places they had been shed the previous night before. She had put on her costume. She had become the woman she had been the previous night. And in that moment it hit Greg that he'd made a mistake. He pulled on his clothes and began searching the house but found her nowhere. Sara had done what she usually did when she was upset or confused- she'd run away. He could imagine her guilty thoughts as she regretted everything that had happened the night before. Greg took a deep breath opening the front door being faced with a new day, a new light on what had happened. He climbed into his car and started the engine deciding to leave before Sara had a chance to look into his eyes and tell him that she didn't love him.

Sara approached the house, an odd smile tugging at her lips, for the first time in a long time she'd made a decision. She was going to do the right thing. She was going to try and make things work. But as she realised that his car was gone a sense of panic settled in her stomach. Racing to the front door she hoped that he'd just simply decided to move the car out of her neighbour's way- that he was still there. That he loved her. That he'd waited for her.

But as his name resounded from the walls, the same silent echo that had started the night rang in her ears as a fresh set of tears made their presence know.

In that one night they had fallen in love, they had saved each other and they had broken each other's hearts.

**(The End)**


	2. Chapter 2

Please review- let me know what you think! :)

There will be one section more part after this!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part Two) **

_"Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and flash they're gone."_

**(Five Years later) **

The sun beat down on El Paso Texas as the summer dominated the sky. A rabble of people made their way around the tables set up in the conference rooms of the Camino Hotel taking in the information that was on offer. Members of the forensic world looked on in awe as new technology changed everything they thought they knew about their jobs.

Greg sipped the bottle of water he had been handed as he walked in and looked around with limited interest. The warmth of the sun, the sleepless flight and the unreasonably long shift he'd worked before he'd left Las Vegas had not put him in the best of moods. His eyes surveyed the room with cynicism as he watched law enforcement officers and lab techs from all over the country mingle. Greg almost dropped the bottle in his hand when he saw her. Sara. She stood in the centre of the room with an expression that mirrored his. It had been five long years since he had last seen her, it had been five years since that night. Her eyes met his across the room and it was as if the world had stopped moving, as if everyone around them had disappeared into nothingness.

Sara felt her heart jump into her throat as Greg's hazel eyes studied her slowly figuring out how to respond to her presence. A small smile tugged at his lips, a smile she couldn't help but respond to. She thought of the number of nights that had passed from the last time she had seen him, her chest constricting as she tried to breathe taking small steps towards him.

He looked good- the suit he wore clung to his shoulders as if there was no one else it was meant for. His eyes shone with life as he kept his gaze on her. The top few buttons of his baby blue shirt were undone showing a part of his chest, and Sara couldn't help but let her eyes settle on his tan skin. The taste of cinnamon settled in her mouth as she remembered clinging to his naked body in the Las Vegan morning light. She glanced up meeting his eye again and responded with a nervous smile.

"Hi..." She spoke slowly her hands gripping the bottle of water in tightly.

"Hey..." Greg smiled his eyes not leaving her face embarrassing her slightly. She looked beautiful. The Texas sun had kissed her skin, her cheeks slightly pink and the gloss of heat glimmering on her collar bone. She was wearing black cropped shorts and thin white vest top that clung to her curves, her skin yearning to be touched. She leant forwards embracing him and Greg found himself reciprocating not knowing what else to do.

"I've been living in Duluth, Minnesota- not used to the heat." Sara said awkwardly explaining her attire as she glanced around at the other convention goers in suit's and other formal choices of clothing.

"I see..." Greg nodded with an awkward smile. He wanted to ask her so many questions about her life since that night but for some reasons the words wouldn't form on his tongue as he stood there his breath taken away by her beauty as if it were the first time he were meeting her.

"You...want to get out of here?" She asked her coffee coloured eyes filled with an emotion Greg couldn't read.

"Yeah...I do..." He nodded casting his eye over the room to see if anyone was watching them.

They walked silently and slowly together towards the hotel bar- Dome- their feet decided where they went. Greg glanced over at Sara every so often attempting to figure out exactly what he should say to her. The gold of her wedding band caught his eye and in that moment his heart sunk a bit as he realised that they were still in the same position they had been in five years ago. He turned away and glanced ahead focusing on where they were going rather than where they had been. It was the touch of Sara's hand that increased his heart rate- she slowly intertwined her fingers with his.

The blue glass of the Dome above them and the red lamp shades created romantic lighting as jazz played softly through the speaker system. The high notes of the saxophone creating a live atmosphere as people sipping cocktails and talked about important business kept in their own bubbles of space. Greg held on to Sara's hand tighter leading her towards the bar.

"Can I get two beers?" He asked politely waiting for the bar tender to place two green bottles on the bar.

"Thanks." Greg paid for them and indicated to a table in the corner away from everyone else. They sat themselves down awkwardly taking sips from their beers not knowing exactly what to say to each other.

"So how have you been?" Sara asked her eyes shining in the dim lighting.

"Well... still in Vegas... you?" He answered shortly realising that in the last five years life hadn't brought him much excitement.

"You know...here and there...Grissom lectures all over the place, so I've just been travelling." Sara replied. Greg simply just nodded not wanting to know how things were between Sara and Grissom knowing that it would break his heart to hear how happy she was.

"I've missed you..." Her voice was sultry as she ran her hand down his arm, her eyes intensely focused on catching his gaze. Her lips were slightly parted, the gloss she had painted over them inciting him. He slowly found himself leaning closer to her as though she was pulling him in, enchanting him with her lips and that look in her eye.

"I've missed you too." he almost whispered close to her ear the thin curls tickling the soft skin as he moved them with his breath.

"...I'm in town by myself this week" she hummed, as the soft skin of her face brushed against his. His heart rate increased a tremendous amount; he could feel the blood coursing through his veins as he realized what she was suggesting.

"I... could keep you company... if you want me too that is..." he stumbled over his sentence not entirely sure why she made him feel so nervous after all this time.

"I'd like that" she whispered, her fingers lacing through his as her lips caressed the sensitive skin below his ear and he knew in that moment he realised could do absolutely nothing to break the spell she had cast over him. She stood up tugging at his hand pulling him up with her leading her out of the bar in the way she had led him to her bedroom five years ago.

They walked past crowds of people keeping their heads down hoping no one they knew would notice them. They took the elevator up to Sara's room anticipation settling in their stomachs as they stood beside each other. Once they were in the confines of the room with the door locked Greg wasted no time pulling her towards him his lips on hers with desperation. She gave everything he was giving kissing him back hard. Her dainty fingers had already began working on undoing the buttons on his shirt before he had a chance to catch up his hands going straight to the clasp on her shorts pushing them down her legs.

Greg let her step out of her shoes before he pushed her up against the wall providing him with just the fiction he needed his teeth gently biting into her neck as his hands roamed under her top. Sara closed her eyes, rolling her head back at the feel of the rough skin of his palms against her hips, her stomach inching slowly up to her breasts. She clung to his shoulders relying on him to hold her up as he pulled her vest top over her head and threw it aside their bodies pressed up against each other as they kissed. Greg prised Sara's lips open his tongue exploring inside of her mouth as he undid his own belt buckle.

He took a moment to steal a glance at her as he removed his trousers, his attempted to remember the number of times he had imagined this day, he had never anticipated needing her as much as he did in that moment. Greg dipped his head placing kisses along her collar bone as he undid her bra adding it to the pile of unwanted barriers between the two of them. Sara gasped as he began massaging and kissing her breasts with the need to feel every inch of her body. Her hands clasped behind his head, pulling him closer to her body. The heat of his kisses unlocking lust she never knew she had.

"Greg..." She moaned bringing to life all of the memories he had kept hidden as his hand slipped into her panties. He rubbed over her at a maddeningly slow pace as he flicked his tongue down her neck like wildfire. She was helpless to him in those moments as he controlled every one of her moves pinning one of her wrists against the wall.

"Please...Greg...now..." Sara whimpered realising that she needed him more now than she had ever done before. Greg stopped the torture removing the final two items of clothing that were in their way. Sara braced herself as he positioned himself between her legs slowly sliding into her his eyes never leaving her as he did so. They both stilled for a moment drinking in the details of that moment the pink flushes to their skin, their pupils dilated with lust and their lips silent calls for each other. Greg hooked one of her long legs over his elbow before he began thrusting at an intense pace.

Sara groaned as her whole body melted into his embrace, the tension being released as her walls tightened around him. Greg thrusted a few more times before going over the edge himself her name escaping past his lips as he pulled her exhausted body into his arms. She collapsed into him with complete trust. Greg carried Sara to the bed where they collapsed sharing soft kisses tangled together.

The purple light of dusk shone through the window lighting up the bed where they laid intertwined not being able to let go of each other. Sara rested her head on Greg's chest listening to the sound of his beating heart as if it were speaking to her in Morse code. She glanced up to see him looking down at her his soulful eyes filled with melancholia. They had been laying in silence neither one of them wanting to break the crystalline atmosphere they had created. Sara rested her chin on Greg's chest watching his expression as he brushed her hair away from her face, his tenderness making her heart well up.

"We...need to be more careful..." she whispered to him. "...A...lot of people Grissom knows...are here..."

His heart dropped at the mention of her husband's name but he acknowledged that she was right and nodding slightly. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his body tightly holding onto him because she was scared of losing him.

"Maybe...we could go somewhere...just you and me..." She muttered into his skin her fingertips dancing on his arm.

"Sure..." he replied speaking for the first time, his voice sounding as bitter-sweet as hers. "Where do you want to go?"

"Rome..." She said in a low voice, the name vibrating against his heart.

"We could go to Rome..." He indulged her, recognising her sadness. Greg began to wonder if her husband was still as distant as he had been before, if he still broke her heart with everyone of his thoughtless actions.

"You promise..." a tear stung her eyes as looked up at him and realised that it could never be.

"I promise..." He assured her softly kissing her forehead. Greg knew in that moment that he would promise her the world if it would make her feel better, if it would make her happy. After all of this time, she deserved to be happy.

Sara pulled herself up so her body was parallel to Greg's, leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pausing for a moment to memorise his face she let him roll her onto her back his body covering every inch of hers. He kissed her passionately hoping he was doing enough to remind her that she was still alive, that she was still capable of love. She let him take control of her body, her brown eyes shining up at him with complete trust.

Greg gently turned her on to her stomach his hand rested above her shoulders as he kissed the back of her neck and sensitive patch of skin just below her ears. Sara's thighs fell apart involuntarily providing space for his legs. He kissed the plains of her back down to the curve of her spine and then up again to her neck. She shivered beneath him never having experienced such tenderness from any previous lover.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear not wanting to hurt her, the amount he cared for her causing a lump to build up in her throat. Sara found that all she could do was nod her approval. Taking her cue Greg slowly entered her making her gasp as his body warmth covered her. She flicked her ankles together behind his legs; almost every inch of their skin touching. Greg began slowly moving in and out of her hitting her sweet spot every time, kissing her shoulders and her neck as he did so. He continued at a steady pace wanting to make their imperfect peace last. She grew steadily tighter his name escaping her lips as she climaxed her body completely at the mercy of this one man. Greg finished almost simultaneously remaining silent as his love for her crossed his mind.

Greg moved over giving Sara space to let her breathing calm down before waiting for her to crawl back into his arms- a place where she belonged.

They spent the night sleeplessly sharing kissing wishing on stars that the realities of life would simply just melt away.


	3. Chapter 3

Want more?

Review let me know ;)

(I may have gotten a BIT carried away here...)

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part Three) **

The conference room steadily filled with people as Greg and Sara attempted to leave space between each other knowing that they couldn't lose control here. They had silent spoken of the indignity of their situation that morning as Sara fiddled with her wedding ring as they ate breakfast in bed. Greg had simply planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, brushed her hair out of her face and given her a knowing look. He understood her conflicts- and he didn't want anything from her if she wasn't happy- if she wasn't sure if it was what she wanted. But as their eyes met they both shared sadness and longing neither one of them could deny.

Greg felt a lump build up in his throat as he attempted to focus on the speaker ahead of him but the words seemed to just surround him in a bizarre haze as he thought of the life he and Sara could have if they ran away together. He took a deep breath his eyes focused on the exit closest to him as he slipped out of the room hoping that no one had noticed. But one person had. Sara. Her eyes had been focused on him the entire time and as he left she could feel her heart break as he disappeared through the door. She hoped with the whole of her being that he hadn't decided to leave- leave her. Being with Greg again had brought on a new wave of hope that she had never expected. He had reminded her of all of the things she had once longed for- passion, love, reliability.

Sara wandered the rest of the afternoon hoping to run into him but Greg seemed to have disappeared. She greeted Gil's friends and spoke of the wonderful work her husband had been doing with the correct intonation and a smile to suggest love. Their relationship had been such a strange thing- they spent years together but apart emotionally taunting and teasing each other in the hope for a response. They had been in love for so long that it had become like second nature- and she wondered if that was the problem. They had both become complacent letting things just happen. Sara wondered at what stage she had fallen out of love with Gil Grissom. She wondered if there had been anything she could have done to stop it?

"You dropped this..." a familiar voice muttered into her ear. The sound of Greg's presence sent a shiver through her body as all thoughts of her husband disbanded. He placed a brown envelope in her hand before disappearing into the crowd throwing her a devilish smile over his shoulder as he walked away. Sara stood still for a moment listening to the woman standing in front of her ramble about how the magnificent the seminar Grissom had given a few years back had been. But her mind was preoccupied with the envelope Greg had given her and its content.

"I'm sorry...I'm going to have to go..." She politely excused herself stepping into the day light carefully opening the envelope. A key fell into her hand with a tag that read 'Motel 6- Room 203', Sara removed the note that had been stuffed inside _'As promised...' _had been scrawled in Greg's hand writing. She couldn't help but give into the smile that tugged at her lips as she sat in the back of the taxi.

Greg nervously glanced around the room making sure everything was in place when he heard the knock at the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it letting Sara in quickly closing it behind her, he turned to her with anticipation to see her reaction.

"This is...amazing..." She breathed, taking in the effort Greg had put into decorating the small room with Italian ornaments, the flag hanging above the bed stuck on the peeling green paint by tape.

"It's...the best I could do..." He shrugged slightly embarrassed with himself for thinking that he could make up for not being able to take her to Rome but decorating a motel room. Sara turned to face him with a smile planting a kiss on his lips before she pushed him up against the door. She was far stronger than she looked Greg realised as his back collided with the cheap plywood. Without a word Sara kneeled down in front of him giving him an impish smile as she met his eye undoing his trousers and moving his boxers out of the way. Greg could feel himself shudder with anticipation as her finger closed around him. The warmth of her mouth shocked him even though he had been expecting it, he wanted to touch her but all he could do was run his fingers through her hair as she picked a rhythm to torture him.

Sara felt overwhelmed by the mix of emotions that had settled in her system, Greg's gesture had meant more to her than he would ever know. It was walking through that door and seeing the effort that he had put in that reinforced that there was nowhere in the world she wanted to be but in this motel room with him.

"Sara...stop..." Greg groaned as she quickened her pace. He was close that much was obvious but she wasn't planning on stopping. Greg attempted to remove himself from her mouth but she firmly placed her hands on either side of the door behind him continuing nonetheless with all intentions of taking him over the edge. Grissom rarely let her go down on him; she would see the conflictions in his eyes as she smiled at him assuring him that it was fine. He had once spoken about how he felt selfish for not giving anything back in those situations- and how it felt wrong for her to be on her knees servicing him like that. He had never been comfortable with control in the bedroom, and let their age gap weigh heavily on the things he'd let himself enjoy with her.

But with Greg things were different. He trusted her- he knew she wouldn't stare at the scars that dusted his body- he knew that she would tell him to stop the moment she didn't like something. They had known each other long enough to know the stories behind their bodies- they knew each other well enough for nothing to slow down the passion between them.

Greg groaned as he released himself in her mouth letting his exhausted, spent body lean against the door as Sara stood up slowly wiping the corner of her lips to remove the last traces of him. He opened his eyes looking at her in a slight daze.

"Don't tell me you're too tired for another round stud..." Sara smirked challenging him with a quirk of her eyebrow. Greg laughed at how she had him wrapped around her little finger before he tackled her to the bed making her giggle as he covered her in kisses.

"Never too tired for you..." He said huskily into her ear as he undressed her. The way he spoke to her at her coming undone as she arched into him her body calling him to give her exactly what she wanted.

They made love and talked losing themselves in their own little world, ignoring their real lives and commitments. And as the morning light began pouring in through the windows they both acknowledged that they needed to stay away from each other during convention hours in order to control their impulses and their desires. It was a sad reminder for Greg that Sara wasn't really his, that she could never be his, but he accepted her conditions hoping to make the most of what she was willing to give him.

"I'll see you later." Greg placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips as she stepped out of the shower before disappearing through the door.

Sara made her way to the convention her mind preoccupied with her plans for the evening. Greg had taken his time decorating the motel and she wanted to do something in return. He had always put everything he could into their relationship, his thoughtfulness occasionally overwhelming her. Sara thought about the things Greg had mentioned that interested him but the ideas of painting herself up in latex made her skin crawl and dressing up just didn't feel right- what made their relationship so...intense...had always been their honesty with each other. Inspiration hit her as they drove past a shopping complex a small smile over her lips.

"Could you please pull over here?" She asked the cab driver fishing out her purse from her hand bag. After paying the fare Sara took a deep breath walking towards the shopping centre; she had never been a particularly big fan of shopping, always aiming to get what she needed and then back out. But she realised that it didn't matter how long she took because she had all day to find the perfect outfit.

Sara was overwhelmed by the colours as she walked in to 'Macy's' her eyes scanning the shop floor as she sought out a place to start. After almost an hour to glancing at clothes that she would never think to wear something caught her eye. A floor length maroon dress, the satin glimmering in the bright shop lights. Sara carefully lifted the dress up to the light the plunging neckline and slit on one side becoming apparent. She clicked her tongue surprised that it had caught her attention, but imagining Greg's expression once he saw it convinced her that she should at least try it on. Stepping into the changing room she took a few moments to admire it- she undressed and slipped the dress on smoothing her hands over her stomach before glancing nervously at the mirror. Her hunched shoulders relaxed as she realised it didn't look as bad as she had expected. Changing back into her normal clothes she headed to the counter buying it before she changed her mind.

As she made her way towards the exit 'La Perla' caught her eye, with another deep breath Sara stepped into the shop feeling overwhelmed by the lace and the silk that covered the walls. She recalled a conversation she'd once had with Warrick about not understanding how women could spend a small fortune on items of clothing that weren't designed to stay on that long. But for some reasons she couldn't tear her eyes away from the options that were available to her.

"Can I help you?" A woman smiled politely at Sara as she carefully considered her answer.

"Uhm...yes...I'm looking for something...to wear under a gown...uhm...something...easy to take off..." She spoke nervously and the shop assistant smiled recognising Sara's lack of experience with lingerie.

"I'm Abby by the way- special night?" Abby asked with an easy going smile as she led Sara towards one of the many sections.

"Er...hopefully." Sara smiled back thinking of Greg.

"We have a few things that may be to your taste..." Abby explained pointing out a few of the barely there items of clothing before removing them from their places. After what felt like an embarrassing eternity Sara finally managed to identify something that she felt comfortable wearing.

She rushed back to the motel and got dressed knowing that Greg would be back soon. Setting the dimmer switch to a level of light that made her feel more confident that she had felt in the brightly coloured blubs of the store. The sound of Greg's key's in the lock had her heart jumping into her throat as she attempted to find the perfect position perching herself up one of small cabinet resting her leg on the desk chair she had placed in the centre of the floor space they had available. Greg's expression was as shocked as she imagined it when his eye registered the image before him.

"Are you here for the show sir?" She asked in the huskiest voice she could muster.

"I think...I am..." Greg responded his eyes running from her stocking covered foot all the way to the lace around her thigh. Giving him a sultry smile she indicated to the chair waiting for him to take a seat fiddling with her ipod playlists to the one she had created especially for the night.

Sara began with the black silk scarf she had wrapped around her neck, tugging at the knot gently while she swayed her hips, Greg kept his eyes on the fabric mesmerised by the way that one simple movement it had began falling away from her skin. With small steps towards him Sara gently pulled the scarf away from her neck running it through her fingers with a deliberately slow pace. Once she was within an arm's reach of Greg with the scarf in each hand she used it to arch her back towards him purring with satisfaction at the elegant shape her body had created. But as Greg reached out to touch her she stepped back with a devilish grin and clicked her tongue.

"Sir...Behave yourself..." She cooed dropping the scarf to the side and turning her back to him. Bending almost double she reached down and began working on the straps of her heels looking past her legs to make sure he was enjoying the view. She pacing the shoes aside Sara pulled herself up slipping of the strap of her dress one side glancing over her shoulder at his anticipation expression, and then the other, holding on to them to not let the dress fall. She glanced over her shoulder at Greg once more with a seductive smile before turning to face him. Biting her lower lip she let the dress fall the red satin running over her lace covered torso and pooling on the floor by her feet. She walked towards him against exaggerating the sway of her hips keeping his eyes focused on her body as she did so. Placing one of her feet on the chair arm rest she unclipped the stocking listening to Greg inhale with smile before she began rolling the soft fabric down her leg towards her ankle. She pulled it off her foot tossing it aside before continuing to do the same thing with the other stocking.

"Sara..." Greg groaned as she batted his hand away as he attempted to touch her. With a smile of satisfaction she began quickly unhooking the front of her basque, holding on to the sides she refused to expose anything more than a strip of skin. She turned away from Greg and took a few purposeful steps from him glancing over her shoulder before removing it, the plains of her back becoming visible. Sara finally turned to face him once she'd made her way to the small cabinet perching herself on it she lifted a delicate eyebrow at him before slowly parting her legs. She let her hands run down her body pausing at her breasts giving them a firm squeeze before heading further down.

"That's it..." Greg growled standing up making his way towards her removing his shirt as he did so. He stepped into the space between her legs his hands pulling her in roughly for a kiss as he removed his trousers and boxers. Once he had, he slid the thin fabric of her panties down her legs before pulling her towards him again. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper as each one of his powerful thrusts shook her to her core.

The anticipation had gotten the better of them and they were both spent in record time. But this time when Greg climaxed he didn't hold back the words that had been threatening to spill out for the past three nights.

'I love you' he muttered into Sara's ear as his lips brushed against her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me a while to get this up- life has most certainly gotten to me!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part Four)**

She froze in his arms, her naked body becoming rigid as she let the words sink in. Greg stepped back attempting to assess the error of what he'd said. Sara's eyes were fixed on the floor; she crossed her arms to hide her chest bringing her knees closer to her as she attempted to disappear from his view.

"Greg please..." She pleaded with him to go back in time, to take the words back, so that what they had wouldn't have to end.

With a sigh Greg turned away from her locating his clothes as his heart sunk with disappointment and hurt. It had always been clear to him that he felt more for Sara than she'd felt for him but from the moment their eyes had met across that conference room three days ago he had felt as if they were moving towards something tangible. Greg had recognised the love in Sara's eyes as they laid together denying the morning and he had seen the sadness as he walked away. That hope that perhaps she had understood, just how much he loved her had reignited and he couldn't help but set himself up for disappointment.

As he dressed Sara remained silent watching him with caution as she attempted to word her explanation. She wanted to tell him all of the things that had been running through her mind but for some reason all she could do was sit and watch as he walked towards the door.

"Greg please...stay" Her voice was weak, she sounded distraught but as Greg turned to look at her with stormy eyes she physically flinched. He couldn't force the words past his throat so he just turned away closing the door behind him as he stalked off into the afternoon sun.

The heat scorched his skin as he walked to the main road, he turned back to make sure Sara hadn't followed him out before hailing down a taxi. He needed to get out of here; he needed to get away from her.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked in a Southern drawl as Greg sat himself down the back seat of the cab not being able to remove the frown that had cast a shadow over his expression.

"Any good bars around here?" he asked in a low voice as he realised he wasn't in Vegas, he couldn't just go home.

"Sure..." The drive turned to face the road with a small smile not wasting time before starting the car.

Greg walked into the dusty old bar with only one aim- to drink until he could no longer remember Sara's name. He ordered himself double bourbon on the rocks and found a dark corner to linger in with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. He indicated for another drink absentmindedly placing the empty glass down his blood boiling with frustration.

"Here..." A husky voice brought him back to reality. The bar maid smirked him at him slightly waiting with one hand on her hip and the other inches away from him on the bar. Greg nodded giving her a quick smile hoping to get rid of her.

"I haven't seen you before..." She let the sentence linger in the air between them.

"I usually avoid dives like this." He responded sternly knocking back some of the bitter liquid in the new glass.

"So why are you here tonight?" She asked with a raised eyebrow not even slightly startled by his crass display of anger.

"It's a long story..." He responded in a low voice avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well I have a long shift..." With a sigh he turned to her realising she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What do you want from me?" Greg accused with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing..." She shrugged her shoulders; her eye's not leaving Greg's. "But I think the question is...what do you want?"

"Another drink..." Greg indicated to the empty glass in front of him. He had to stop himself from saying 'Sara'. If he was honest he knew that he would be willing to give up everything just to have her to himself. All of this time he hadn't been anything less than honest with Sara, the time they spent together he knew that he was completely hers. But it was as if Sara was wearing a mask.

"Is that it?" She asked placing another glass of whiskey down in front of her.

"Yes." He responded sternly making it clear that he was not in the mood to talk.

"Fair enough... but whoever she is... it doesn't seem like she's worth it..." The woman lingered recognising the love sick look in Greg's eyes.

"She is... she's amazing..." He muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Then why do you feel as bad as you do?" Her clear blue eyes didn't leave his expression for a moment.

"Because she's not mine..." He growled slightly taking a large sip of his drink- he glanced up to catch her eye. "She's married..." Greg explained realising that no one knew his conflicts- no one understood the predicament he had found himself in.

"Oh...that's not good...so you're not together...you're just a piner..." She shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess..." Greg stood up throwing a few notes on to the bar. "Keep the change..."

Greg stepped outside his heart beat in his head as the whiskey settled into his blood stream, his vision blurring ever so slight as the image of Sara came into his mind. He couldn't help but feel the anger bubble up in his system as he thought of the woman that had been tormenting him.

Taking a taxi back to the motel Greg collected all of the thoughts that had been running through his head preparing to confront Sara. He realised that he silenced all of the doubts and all of the confusion for far too long, it was finally time to attempt to fix things. Greg realised that he needed all or nothing from Sara and he had no more patience, and no more strength to suffer through another heart break.

"Greg..." His name escaped past Sara's lips with desperation as he closed the door behind him attempting to remain calm. She was fully dressed sitting on the bed in a pair of frayed old jeans and a black vest top. "Greg...please...talk to me."

"About what Sara, because you seem to be the only one around here that knows what's going on..." Greg growled throwing the cupboard doors open pulling out his suitcase.

"Greg...what are you talking about?" Sara was standing behind him, her hands awkwardly placed in her pockets.

"I'm talking about what's going on...here...between us...because Sara the last time I checked I wasn't the one calling the shots..." He explained pulling a few of his shirts off the shelves throwing them absentmindedly onto the bed.

"Greg...I'm sorry-" Sara began but the tone of her voice threw him off and instead of comforting her like he expected himself to do he snapped.

"Don't Sara...because it's clear that you don't care about me...you just pick me up when you feel like it...you use me...like you did five years ago..." He turned to face her defiantly catching her eye. Sara looked away from him, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes.

"Greg...I didn't use you...I..." She stopped talking her eyes were on the ground as she bit her lower lip stopping the words from slipping out.

"You what Sara- you were bored with playing happy families and I provide with you an escape...something you can fantasise about when you get fed up with being Mrs Grissom..." He accused.

"No...Greg..." Sara took a deep breath sitting down on the bed looking up at him defeated. "Greg...that morning... I went for a walk to clear my head and when I came back... I was ready to tell you I loved you- that I wanted to make things work...but you weren't there..." Greg remained silent not knowing how to respond to her confession. "And... I realised... some people don't get happy endings- they don't get everything they want... I'm one of those people...So I let go...I've been trying so hard to be happy with what I have...and when I saw you again... I thought...maybe I could have a week in the sun...perhaps I could pretend I'm not who I really am..." A lump built up in Sara's throat as she said all of the things she had been thinking out loud, her heart broke as she admitted that things could never work between them.

"Sara..." Greg felt all of the anger wash away as he watched her. He sat down pulling her into his arms holding her as she clung to him. Taking her hand he pulled her towards the pillows waiting until she climbed into his arms he held her as tightly as he could while she sobbed into chest.

Greg kissed her slowly understanding that everything between them had been just as bitter-sweet for Sara.

Her heart was just as broken as his.


	5. Chapter 5

John Mayer has most certainly influenced this...

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part Five)**

The rain drops hit the glass like an old companion begging to be let in, the sound of their breathing filled in the air like a melancholic symphony as they laid together awake for the last time. Greg felt a lump build up in his throat as he attempted to memorise the smell of Sara's hair, the taste of her skin, the feeling of her head resting on his chest as they slept. He knew her well enough to know that she was going to try and remain strong for every painful moment of this goodbye and he owed her the chance of properly letting go.

"I've always loved the rain..." She muttered as her finger tips ran slowly up and down his arm making themselves familiar with the path. Greg pulled her closer as the moody grey light tangled with her skin.

"It rains a lot in London." Greg whispered back running his fingers through her hair while his other hand gently caressed her back.

"I'd like to go there...we could walk the streets of Doyle's London." Sara smiled into his skin.

"_The unexpected has happened so continually in my life that it has ceased to deserve the name_." He laughed thinking how strangely true the quote was- after this week nothing would ever cease to amaze him.

Sara lifted her head- her eyes filled with sadness that mirror exactly what Greg had been feeling as he lay awake the previous night. She slowly kissed his neck her hands rested on his chest as she straddled him. Sara began unbuttoning his shirt at a painfully slowly rate dusting every inch of skin in kisses as she exposed it. She went down on him being guided by the sound of his gasps and low groans. The dull ache between her thighs became prominent as she removed her jeans and panties once again straddling him. She planted kisses on his torso making the journey back to his mouth as she rocked her hips against his at a feverish pace enjoying how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together hoping that she would be able to forget that they were saying goodbye. Sara stilled over him as every muscle in her body tightened the feeling leaving him reeling as he watched her amazed by how beautiful she was. Sara gasped her back arching towards him her head thrown back exposing the delicate skin of her neck to his lustful eyes- her body contorted in an arabesque fashion.

"You know sometimes I forget I'm married..." Sara muttered as she rolled on to her back, her eyes on the window, as her fingers intertwined with Greg's.

"Then stay...with me..." Greg replied, the words spilling out before he'd a chance to think them through. He had made a decision the night before that he wouldn't ask her stay. Having seen the conflict in Sara's eyes the previous night he knew that he didn't want to be the one that tried to change her mind, he wanted her to see for herself that surviving was not living- that no matter what she had a home with him.

"I...I can't..." Sara held on to his hand tighter, gently bringing it closer to her chest.

"Does he know?" He wondered if her husband recognised the emptiness in her eyes when she smiled at him, held him, made love to him. She turned to face him with a frown the question lingering in her mind.

"I...I don't know." She replied honestly, her dark eyes filled with a sense of pain he had never seen before. Not wanting to think about the answer Sara found her panties slipping them on before heading towards the bathroom.

Greg stared at the ceiling listening to the sound of the water hitting the ceramic as Sara showered. He felt a sense of mourning as he realised that their week in the sun had come to an end; that their story was almost over- only fate knew when they would meet again. He pulled himself up out of bed and dressed realising that if she was going to walk away and not look back he wanted Sara to remember this week for all of the right reasons.

He slipped out of the motel room remembering the small coffee shop he had seem slightly further up the road. Finding a few of Sara's favourite breakfast foods and ordering them some coffee he made his way back to the motel with a small smile. It hadn't struck him just how much he loved Sara until the moment he realised that he was letting her go.

"There you are..." Sara smiled as she ran a comb through her wet hair standing by the dusty mirror wrapped up in a silk robe.

"I went to get breakfast..." Greg smiled back, their eyes meeting with an odd sense of sadness that neither one of them seemed to be able to shake as they danced around the real problem. Placing the small paper bags aside Greg moved the small table that stood in the corner of the room being neglected in to the centre of the small space and placed the miss-matching chairs on either side. Sara watched on with a smile as he emptied the content of the bags on to the table.

"Your table awaits..." He said formally holding the back of chair. Giving a small laugh Sara sat herself down.

"These...are all...my favourite..." She said slightly surprised at his thoughtfulness.

"I know... I wanted it to be special... I even picked up one of those ridiculous low-fat, soy, chi-tea lattes." He indicated to the coffee slowly steaming away on the table.

"Thank you..." Sara whispered leaning forward taking his hand and planting a gentle kiss on Greg's lips.

"You're welcome..." he took a sip from his coffee pausing for a moment. "...What time is your flight?"

"Ten pm...Yours?" Sara responded keeping her eyes on the coffee rather than Greg.

"Ten thirty..." He replied. "So what do you want to do...for the day?"

Sara stood up with a small smile moving over to his side of the table straddling him; she wrapped her arms around his neck before humming as she pretended to think.

"How about we spend the day in bed?" She asked teasingly.

"I think I can handle that..." Greg laughed pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"Don't get too carried away mister... I have a lot of calories to eat myself through here first..." She placed a finger on him lip indicating to the table behind them. They ate breakfast exchanging kisses as if they were a couple newly in love unable to keep their hands off each other.

"I seem to have forgotten my purse...is there anything I could do to cover the bill mister?" Sara muttered huskily into Greg's ear. When she pulled back she couldn't help but laugh at his slightly shocked expression. Tugging at the knot on her robe, she let the silk fall from her frame raising an eyebrow challengingly at him.

"I can think of a thing or two..." Greg laughed pulling her on his lap. As they made love their minds refusing to let them accept that this was goodbye using all of that sorrowful energy into etching each other into their memories. Greg's fingers ran down Sara's torso towards the lace of her panties attempting to commit to memory the feeling of her skin beneath his hands. The sound of her gasp ran through him like a shiver as his lips traced the curve of her breasts the smell of her skin overwhelming him. Sara's hands in Greg's hair pulled him closer to her body as her hips rotated in small circles against him the friction attempting to ease the tension building up. Greg carried her to the bed carefully placing her down before removing the clothes that remained between them. Covering her body with his own- they lost themselves to each other as they matched each other's movements. They breathlessly fell apart recovering from their highs neither one of them knowing what to say but realising they needed to say something about what they had created between them.

"I'm going to miss this..." Sara sighed as he wrapped her up in his arms. Greg pretended not to know that this was her way of confirming she was really going to leave him, that despite the beautiful moments they had spent together he would still be losing her. "What if you did stay? With me..." The words seemed to vanish into her hair as his grip on her tightened. His fingertips stroked the soft skin of her back, his touch making her shiver. "Just suppose you did... what's the worst that could happen?"

She twisted in his arms to look at him, her fingers lacing through his as she studied his face for signs of his sincerity. His soft hazel eyes watched her with sadness that he couldn't deny; she was confused that much was evident as she pondered the answer to this question.

"Greg...it...it wouldn't work." She replied her eyes focused on his as she displayed all of the honesty she had to offer.

"Sara it could...I'd do anything for you...We could get out of here, we could do whatever you wanted do...go to Rome...or London... anything... I just want to make you happy..." Greg seemed to be pleading with her and it broke her heart knowing that she was letting him go.

"Greg... I can't make you leave everything you've worked for...your home, your friends; family...a job that makes you happy for something that might not work out..." Tears stung Sara's eyes as she imagined watching a life with Greg crumble before her.

"It would..." He insisted.

"Greg...please...don't." The words escaped her lips in nothing but a whisper. He nodded tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear before kissing her slowly.

"I know..." He mumbled to her understanding the decision had been made and nothing seemed to be changing her mind.

They fell asleep tangled together their exhausted bodies leaving nothing for dreaming as the sound of their breathing filled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The end everyone- review if you want an epilogue!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll**

**(Part Six)**

Sara's eyes slowly fluttered open the peeling green paint coming into view, the sound of Greg's heart beating filled her ears. She slowly moved not wanting to wake him from the serene state he was in. Finding her robe she quickly wrapped it around herself and glanced around the room at the chaos they had created. Resting her hands on the small window sill she watched the sunlight hit the water in the small pool as the rain clouds disappeared for the time being. The feeling of Greg's warmth behind her felt like home as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a gentle kiss on her head before pulling her closer to him.

"What can I do to show you how much I love you?" He whispered to her with a small sense of defeat.

"Make love to me...once more." Sara replied turning to face him her eyes wide with the last ounce of hope in her body.

Greg leant down to kiss her- his hands tangled in her ink black hair his lips dancing on hers as he took in her lingering taste. Sara deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her- as they moved towards the bed Sara lost her robe to the floor. She laid down letting herself be completely at the mercy of Greg. He trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts his fingers brushing over sensitive skin as his tongue flicked over her nipple, once he had finished his bitter-sweet torture he continued down her stomach moving towards where she needed him most. Sara didn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips as his mouth covered her sex, her nails digging into her shoulders. She involuntarily thrusted towards him as he slipped a finger inside of her as his mouth continued its task. He stopped when she was close his body over hers pausing for a few moments to take in the pink flush of her cheeks, the hot desire that dusted her collar bone in a light sweat.

"Please..." Sara gasped as she looked up at him, her pupils dilated with lust. Without taking his eyes off her Greg forcefully entered her, the scream that escaped her lips pleasing him. Choosing a painfully slow pace he began pumping in and out of her, it was not until he saw one of her hands snake between them reaching to touch herself that he sped up. Gently biting her neck he pounded into her wanting to feel her body shiver with satisfaction beneath him.

"Greg..." She groaned her hips pressed against him, her nails digging into his back as she came. Greg pulsated for one last time before emptying himself inside of her letting go of every frustration, every time he felt a sense of loss when it came to Sara.

They lay apart attempting to breath at normal paces before they had to become the people that they spent so much time pretending to be.

Sara made a move first- dressing herself properly for the first time that day as she began identifying the things around the room the belonged to her throwing them absentmindedly in her suitcase. Greg smiled to himself about how her packing habits had not changed in the years they had not seen her- the thought rousing him to follow suit.

"You want to share a cab?" He asked as they stood in the motel reception area as they waited to check out. Sara silently nodded standing beside him with a blank expression. The sordid nature of their situation weighing heavy in the atmosphere as the man behind the desk eyed Sara's wedding ring a small smirk on his face. He'd seen many people here for the same reasons, but the pair before him tried their hardest to convince themselves that what they had was different to all of those other people.

"Don't...pay any attention to him." Greg said slowly indicating towards the reception building as they waited for their cab.

"Why not... he was right after all..." Sara shrugged her eyes avoiding Greg's.

"No...No, he wasn't. This...this...thing isn't just some cheap affair...we...what we are...is something more than that." He stumbled over the sentence not really knowing where he was going.

"No?" She raised an eyebrow at him, her hair being blown in her face by the passing cars.

"No." Greg said with more assurance, stepping closer to her not caring who could see them, placing a kiss on Sara's lips, his fingers intertwining with hers.

She smiled at him as they climbed into the cab that pulled up for them making his heart skip a beat.

The drive to the airport was largely silent as neither one of them knew how to say goodbye- the word like sand paper on their tongues- the Texas landscape passing them by as they let go of their week in the sun.

Greg lifted Sara's suitcase out of the trunk carrying it through the crowds of people inside of the chaotic building. They stood in front of each other completely lost in the crowd as if they were strangers meeting for the first time.

"I guess...this is it." Greg broke the silence placing Sara's bag down for her to continue on with.

"It is..." Sara awkwardly offered him a hug- the strangeness of their embrace matching the first time they had seen each other in five years.

"It was nice seeing you...take care of yourself." Greg said as if they had just happened to two friends running into each other for the first time in years as opposed to lovers tangled in an empty web of heart break.

"You too..." She squeezed his hand before letting go, picking up her bag and with one last smile Sara turned away.

Her heart sunk as she walked away from Greg towards the check-in desk, closing her eyes in attempts to stop the tears that were in her eyes she turned around to see him helplessly watching her. Sara turned her eyes back towards the friendly attendant at the check-in desk placing her bag down to be weighed thinking of her husband waiting for her. But as the bag was being labelled she realised that the thought did nothing- her heart remained steady as the images of her life in Minnesota entered her mind. It was the sound of the bag moving along the conveyer belt that dragged her back to reality.

In that moment Sara became aware of exactly what she was letting go off her heart stopping in the centre of her chest like a weight.

Turning around she realised that Greg had already disappeared and that she was not ready to let go.

"Miss..." The attendant attempted to get her attention.

"I'm sorry... I have to go..." Sara spoke distracted by the fact that she might lose Greg forever.

With a deep breath she turned and began running towards the exit hoping with the whole of her being that Greg hadn't gotten too far away. The sound of thunder rolling above them matched the way her heart pounded in her chest as she saw him standing on the curb smoking a cigarette.

"Greg..." She shouted breathlessly standing awkwardly waiting for him to turn around. He turned to face her with a frown dropping the cigarette between his fingers, stubbing it out with his foot.

It was as if one rain drop had fallen from the sky leading the way for the others as they crashed towards the ground causing people to scatter. But they remained still not moving from the spots in which they were standing.

"Sara?" Greg said her name questioningly not understanding what she was doing.

"Don't leave me..." She looked him in the eye and spoke honestly from the bottom of her heart shouting to be heard over the rain. "Ever... Let's...let's do all of those things you said- go to London and Rome...we can do anything...but... please...please don't leave me."

Greg smiled at her in a way she had never seen before- there was not a single shadow of sadness or disappointment in his expression. He walked towards her pulling her into his arms his lips colliding with hers.

"I'll never leave you..." Greg whispered to Sara.

They stood wrapped up in each other's arms kissing in the pouring rain while strangers watched on but neither one of them cared- because for the first time in five years they both realised that they could be content.

**The End**


	7. AN

I just want to say a thank you to you all for reading and reviewing this story!

And thought I'd let you know what I was going to do next- I've decided to write a sequel a story following Sara and Greg's life after this.

It's going to be called "In the Life of a Tourniquet"- I'll hopefully have the first chapter up soon- but bear with me final deadlines and exams are in full swing!

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing it really means a great deal and I hope you'll like the sequel!

B

x


End file.
